


Clash Of Worlds

by Siren_fairy



Category: And Many More - Fandom, Fairy Tail, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_fairy/pseuds/Siren_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha (l/n) has just found herself in Fairy Tail. But with the help of her guild mates discovers her abilities.<br/>Natsu Dragoneel like Sasha but know it would be pointless to ask her out because there is someone else who has her heart.<br/>Gray Fullbuster is trying to hold himself together but he keeps becoming undone be Sasha and her sass.<br/>But when Sasha boyfriend is suddenly resurrected from the dead will the boys stop competing for her affections and help her get home or will their fights destroy the girl they love? And will Sasha be able to bring her boyfriend back from the dead a second time,but in our world?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(This takes place after the grand magic games and the dragon incident.There will be NaLu, Grvia and all Fairy Tail couples just be patient)</p>
<p>Started:8/26/14<br/>Ended:XXXXXX</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 

The Fairy Tale 

 

The last thing I remember was falling asleep. Then no light,sound or air.No feeling at all.If you've ever read any of Anne McCaffrey's books and read about the 'between' that what it was for me.Then I seemed to feel myself being carried by two people.One with warm hands the others were as cold as ice.then I slip back into unconsciousness.

When I finally came round I heard a familiar voice.

"She's been out for 3 days.Wendy said that she should awake by now."

"She got beaten pretty badly Gray.Even with emergency care from Wendy she said even with that care she would take several days to recuperate.Be patient," another voice said. That one was female.

I let out a groan."Would you shut up already some of us NEED our SLEEP," I said into the pillow as I turned my face into it.

"She wakes." This voice was deeper and had more of a command tone in it.

"And your a master of the obvious," I said as I rolled over to face the ceiling.

I opened my eyes blinking in the light of the lamp to find four people standing around me with smiles on their faces each holing a smile of relief and surprise at my awakening.

"Well," I said "Who are you and what are your names please."

"My name is Natsu Dragoneel. I'm a fire wizard," said a boy with spiky pink hair and a scarf.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I am a reequip wizard," said a women with deep red hair.What made me do a second look was the fact that she was wearing a amour breast plate. 

'I'll have to watch that one,'I thought. 

"I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm a maker magic wizard," said a guy you was in nothing but jeans.

"Gray your clothes," Erza said sharply.

"Damn it,"Gray said and quickly put back on his shirt and jacket.

"My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I'm a celestial wizard," said a girl with blonde hair.

"One quick question. Where am I," I asked.

"Your in Magnolia.To be exact your in the guilds infermery," said Lucy.

Finally it all click in my head. Why the voices were familiar. Why I had know who they were before they introduced themselves,but, most of all how I had know their faces.

"I.... I must be dreaming," I said to myself." Your not," Gray said.

"Then I'm really in Fairy Tail," I squealed. " Yeah," they answered

I smiled " My name is Sasha (l/n). I don't know what type of wizard I am because on my world magic is nothing other than a well....... a Fairy Tale"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone!

Thanks for reading this!

This is my first ever fanfic so if I spell something wrong please tell me!

Arigatō minna

See you soon

Siren_fairy


	2. The Phone Call (Chapter Two )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha (l/n) has just found herself in Fairy Tail. But with the help of her guild mates discovers her abilities.  
> Natsu Dragoneel like Sasha but know it would be pointless to ask her out because there is someone else who has her heart.  
> Gray Fullbuster is trying to hold himself together but he keeps becoming undone be Sasha and her sass.  
> But when Sasha boyfriend is suddenly resurrected from the dead will the boys stop competing for her affections and help her get home or will their fights destroy the girl they love? And will Sasha be able to bring her boyfriend back from the dead a second time,but in our world?
> 
>  
> 
> (This takes place after the grand magic games and the dragon incident.There will be NaLu, Grvia and all Fairy Tail couples just be patient)
> 
> Started:8/26/14  
> Ended:XXXXXX

Chapter Two

The Phone Call

Sasha POV

"WHAT," They all yelled.

I winced because their voices were so loud they made my ears ring.

"Calm down or I'll go deaf,"I said irritably.

"Sorry Sasha," Gray said "You surprised us.We thought Edolas was the only place where people did not have magic,if you know what we're talking about."

"I do," I said as I rubbed my ears."It's that same concept except my world didn't have magic to begin with."

"OK, if your world doesn't have magic what do you use instead of it,"Lucy asked.

"We use electricity, which is a form of lighting," I explained "But there are a few ways to make it, but most don't lead to environmental disasters."

"Can we please get back on track please," Gray asked.He turned to me ."As interesting as this conversation is Sasha how did you know what guild you were in without us telling you?"

"One,Natsu Dragoneel isn't exactly a common name as well as the last name Scarlet,"I said."Second I don't think you would understand if I tried to explain animation, no offense meant."

"Alright,but we don't recognize any of these things,do you," Erza asked as she waved a hand over a bunch of rectangular objects.

I gasped as I looked at the objects"That's..... That's impossible!"

"Do you know what they are,"Gray asked. "Yeah,"I answered."Where did you get them they are only supposed to be in my world as far as I know?"

On the table was a laptop,tablet,mp3,a Galaxy S3,all with a case with the Fairy Tail symbol and on them and the book I was writing (not this one).But what was weird to me was the fact that there seemed to be a magic chargers for each item. 

"We found them next to you in a leather bag with S(l/in) on it,"Natsu explained.

"Do you know how to use them," Natsu asked." Are you kidding me.Of course I know how to us them you BAKA,I just not sure if they will be useful here,"I said." If they won't be of any use then I can burn them,"Natsu suggested,lighting a small flame on the tip of his index finger. "Natsu Dragoneel you are not burning down the guildhall just so you can turn my tech in to ashes.Got it ," I snarled while giving him my death glare.

"Yes mam'm,"Natsu said while cowering behind Lucy. 

"Good now that that's settled Gray would you please hand me the tech,"I said waving me hand in the direction of the table.Gray handed me the laptop and I flipped open the screen.It seemed to be OK.I hit the power button and my password screen came up.

"Hey,"a voice said."That's our emblem!"

I smiled."Hi Happy," I said without looking.

"How did you know it was Happy,"Natsu asked astonished. 

"Did I forget to mention that anime has sound" I said.

"Sasha,you didn't say any thing about that or anything about anime for that matter,"Gray said.

"I explain it later then,in the meantime would you guys turn around so you don't see my password."

"OK," they said in unison as they turned their backs to me.

I typed in my password and my central screen came up (your desktop picture)

"Yes!She lives,"I exclaimed 

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing,"asked Lucy peeking over my shoulder as I began my usual start up routine.

"What ARE you doing," Gray asked looking over my shoulder"Cheeking my gmail and- wait I getting WI-FI here?"

"What is this WI-thingy,"asked Natsu 

"WI-FI is like telepathy magic only on a MUCH lager scale,"I explained"It's how people in my world send information to each other and keep up with news around my world. It's like....how to put it....... our world wide newspaper in a word."

"Sound fun,"said Gray" It is! you can also play games on it as well."

"Sasha what does your world look like,"Happy asked "I bet there are tons of fish."So I brought up a picture of earth."Wow,"Gray said."That is what my world looks like,"I said as I turned the laptop to face Erza,Happy and Natsu.

"Impressive,"Erza said as she studied my home planet."Hand me the other pieces of tech would you,"I said as I checked my contacts list to see if any one was online.Gray handed me the Galaxy S3 and put the rest of the tech at the foot of the bed.The S3 had all my contacts thank god so I scrolled through them,found my mom's number and hit send. 

"Hello,"a voice said."Hi Mom,"I replied.

"Sasha!Where are you? You've been missing for almost TWO DAYS!"

"Two days," I asked "Where are you we need to bring you home!"

"I not sure if that's possible at the moment Mom,"I said sadly.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Well you see....I kinda stuck in an anime at the moment and I don't know how to get out,"I explained

"IAN GET DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOUR SISTER IS SAYING!!!!!" 

I winced as she yelled because my ears were still ringing form the earlier out burst.

"Mom please cover the phone next time you are going to yell," I said trying to be as nice as possible.

"Sorry,"Mom said."Can I put you on speaker?"

"Sure, as long as I can."

"Alright,"I hit the speaker button as I placed the phone on my thigh.

"Hey sis," a new voice said.

"Hey Ian!You probably won't believe me but I'm in Fairy Tail."

"First,"Ian said"that is impossible.Second-"

"It's NOT impossible,"Natsu interrupted angrily.

"If it's so impossible then how is Sasha here,"Gray said to prove the point.

"I can't believe I'm hearing those voices and I 'm not died,"Ian said "It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu,Gray and KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"Ian Edward,"I roared at the phone"Another word and even God can't stop the wrath that I will unleash on you!"

"Fine,"Ian said "But if I hear that-"

"Ian,"I growled.

"OK I'm done!"

"Sasha do you know how to get home,"Mom asked

"No but I'm going to try and find a way home don't worry home before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," I said brightly.

"Alright be careful,"Mom said the worry evident in her voice.

"Well....I'll try ,"I said 

"Why are you saying try?"

"Well...,"I sighed" Fairy Tail isn't exactly the safest place...basically Mom I am BOUND to do something stupid,even crazy but I've got people who will keep an eye on me and help me up when I fall.I'll be as careful as I can,OK?"

"Alright stay safe sweety. Bye."

"Bye Mom."


	3. What are your abilities? (Chapter Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha (l/n) has just found herself in Fairy Tail. But with the help of her guild mates discovers her abilities.  
> Natsu Dragoneel like Sasha but know it would be pointless to ask her out because there is someone else who has her heart.  
> Gray Fullbuster is trying to hold himself together but he keeps becoming undone be Sasha and her sass.  
> But when Sasha boyfriend is suddenly resurrected from the dead will the boys stop competing for her affections and help her get home or will their fights destroy the girl they love? And will Sasha be able to bring her boyfriend back from the dead a second time,but in our world?
> 
>  
> 
> (This takes place after the grand magic games and the dragon incident.There will be NaLu, Grvia and all Fairy Tail couples just be patient)
> 
> Started:8/26/14  
> Ended:XXXXXX

Chapter Three 

What Are Your Abilities 

Sasha POV

"So, “I said “I guess I have to join the guild. Not that I'm complaining, but I would have like to ask you without it being the only way for you guys to look after me for my mom." I looked at my hands out of embarrassment.

"It's okay we would have done it anyway, “Natsu said smiling. "I'm going to go get Cana and see if she can figure out what magic you use."

"Okay, “I said and Natsu dashed out of the room.

"So....what do you think your magic’s going to be, “Lucy asked after about two minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"To be honest I hope I'm a music wizard, “I said looking up.

"Why do you want to be one, “Gray asked raising and eyebrow.

"Because I love music A LOT."I said.

"Can you sing? With a good voice that is, “Erza asked 

I smiled "I can. Do you want to hear? “They nodded.

(The song is called Rock N Roll By Avril Lavigne) 

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster shit

I am the mother freaking princess

You still love me

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how it really goes

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

Some some way

We'll be getting out of this

Town one day

You're the only one that I

Want with me

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude

I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo

I might have a couple issues

You say, "Me too." (yeah)

Don't care about a reputation

Must be living in the wrong generation

This is your invitation

Let's get wasted

Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how the story goes

Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey 

"That was amazing, “Lucy said clapping.

I blushed. “Thanks Lucy."

"Lucy's right that was awesome Sasha," Gray said smiling.

"Who was singing," Natsu said as he walked in with a woman around her early 20s.

"Sasha was, “Erza said "It was nothing, “I said blushing from the praise.

"Are you kidding, “Natsu said staring at me. "That was the best singing I've EVER heard!"

"Aye Sir!"Happy said.

"Thanks guys but let’s get back on track shall we,"I said turning to the women in the doorway behind Natsu. I smiled "HI! My name is Sasha and you must be Cana. It's a pleasure."

"It's nice to meet you too Sasha. Natsu said that you wanted to know what type of magic you use."

"Yes please."

"All right then, “Cana said and she brought out a breakfast-in-bed tray and set it on my knees. She placed two decks of card and lay out the card from the larger pack in rows until there were no cards left from that deck.

"Slowly pass your hand over the cards and the one that sticks you hand to me, “Cana said. I nodded and ran my right hand slowly over the cards. To my surprise five cards stuck to my hand. I looked at the others in surprise. Shock was on every face. "Okay, “Cana said still in shock as I handed her the cards. “Now run your hand over these, “She said as she placed the cards out from the second, smaller deck. I did as I was told and two cards stuck to my hand. Cana placed the five cards face down on the tray and lifted the other two cards in her hand. She dropped the first card and that stuck to the second card. She let go of the second one and it stuck to the one on the end.

"Let's see what magic you have, “Cana said sending me a kind smile that made me feel a little better. I nodded "Lets hope one of them is music."

Cana flipped over the first card. It was an angel card.Lucy gasped as did Erza when they saw the card ."What is it? “I asked looking up at them.

"That symbolizes angel light magic, “Cana explained “This magic hasn't been seen in a century and only appears in people who are willing to risk everything for the people and things they love."

"Wow, “I said staring at the card in awe "That's a lot of expectation to live up to!"

"This magic allows the wizard to create almost anything out of light, “Lucy added 

"SWEET!"

"Lets see what your next magic is, “Happy said "I wonder if it has anything to do with fish?"

"Lets find out, “I said eagerly and Cana turned over the second card and the classification of the magic. The card that showed the magic was fire but the card above it made everyone shiver in fear. The card held a picture of a demon. ‘Well that can't be good ‘I thought as I looked at the card. "What does the demon mean, “I asked as they stared at the card. "Demon fire magic also known as the cursed flames is one of the WORST types of magic and usually is created from hatred and despair inside the wizards heart, “Cana explained. "Then when the person can't contain the emotions they turn into savage murders. After about killing 100 people they turn into what their soul has then become, a demon."

I shivered and stared at the card. That card held a lot of weight too. “Then I just won't use that magic unless absolutely necessary, “I said with more confidence then I felt. Everyone nodded and smiled at me. "Now passed the depressing subject, what my next type of magic is!"

Cana smiled and nodded reaches and flipped over the third card. She smiled and looked at me. "Your wish has been granted, “she said and showed the card. On it was a music note.

"THANK YOU GOD!"

"Congrats your a music wizard! “Lucy said giving me a quick hug. I grinned like an idiot at everyone who now had happy looks on their faces. ‘Thank god something normal! ‘I thought happily. “Now for the fourth one," Cana said and turned it over. It was a black hole card and it didn't make sense to me, but apparently it was a big deal to everyone because started to jump around in happiness.

"Why are you guys jumping around?" I asked in confusion.

"You have Portal magic, “Cana said smiling. "You can bring things from the dimension of your imagination into where you are in battle or anywhere!"

Wow I can do that? I thought. If so then being here won't be as bad after all!

"Does this mean I can take a portal home?"

Cana shook her head." The last portal wizard that tried that confused the portal and wasn't seen or heard from for 20 years."

I sigh. 'Guess I'm taking the long way home' I thought.

"Hey," Natsu said making me look up “We promise we'll get you home so don't give up OK?"

I smiled “Hai! I won't give up now when it's just begun."

Cana smiled at me and flipped over the last two cards. The magic card showed earth, water, fire and air. Then there was the classification card which showed a dragon breathing fire. I could tell what that one meant with one second flat without any questions asked. (A/N Alright people this is it!) I was a dragon slayer. To be precise an elemental dragon slayer.

Everyone stared at the cards for a second then looked at me. As it started to sink in smiles spread across everyone's faces then the yelling and screaming of joy filled the room. Lucy and Can a hugged me while Natsu and Happy yelled "WE'VE A GOT ANOTHER DRAGON SLAYER!" Erza and Gray just smiled watch us jump around in joy. I couldn't believe it. I was a dragon slayer! This is the best day ever! I thought still caught in the hug with Lucy and Cana.

"Does this mean what I think it means," Natsu said. He was staring at the card with such concentration as if he were trying to remember something." What's wrong Natsu," I asked

"Oh probably nothing to worry about," he said looking up at me and smiling. I hope it is I thought.

"Guys can you get off if me you’re squashing me!"

"Sorry Sasha!" they said letting go of me. I smiled, “It’s ok you didn't mean to squeeze me to death."

"Sasha what do you think your attacks are because I want to fight you when you’re better," Natsu said grinning.

"I feel better now so..... Water Dragon Roar!" A stream of concentrated water burst from my mouth at Natsu who flow back against the far wall and slid to the floor in a daze. I smiled" That answer your question?"

Lucy stared at me for a second then burst out laughing. Gray rolled around on the floor while Erza laughed saying “That’s what you get for challenging a girl you is more powerful than you Natsu." Natsu got up rubbing the back of his head where a bump was forming and grinned his signature grin." Yeah I guess I deserved that."

I laughed as I watched them. Maybe just maybe I could make it till I get home.


	4. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha (l/n) has just found herself in Fairy Tail. But with the help of her guild mates discovers her abilities.  
> Natsu Dragoneel like Sasha but know it would be pointless to ask her out because there is someone else who has her heart.  
> Gray Fullbuster is trying to hold himself together but he keeps becoming undone be Sasha and her sass.  
> But when Sasha boyfriend is suddenly resurrected from the dead will the boys stop competing for her affections and help her get home or will their fights destroy the girl they love? And will Sasha be able to bring her boyfriend back from the dead a second time,but in our world?
> 
>  
> 
> (This takes place after the grand magic games and the dragon incident.There will be NaLu, Grvia and all Fairy Tail couples just be patient)
> 
> Started:8/26/14  
> Ended:XXXXXX

Hey minna!

I just thought I would warn you that the next chapter is going to be in two pieces so please be patient!

Natsu: Sherlock-chan why are laughing like a crazy person?

Happy*whispers* It's really scary.

Sherlock:One, Natsu don't call me by my nick name!Second, Happy what did you say?

Happy:N-nothing!

Sherlock: That's what I thought.

Natsu: Sorry Sherlock-chan! It slipped out!

Gray: Natsu you are a baka.-

Sherlock:You just noticed that now?

Gray:*glares at Sherlock*What I was going to say was that Sherlock-chan said not to call her by any other name then author-chan!

Natsu:*Glares at Gray* I said I was sorry!

Sherlock: Apology accepted Natsu. Now would you two SHUT UP! OR DO I HAVE TO GET THE BASEBALL BAT!

Natsu and Gray:N-no ma'm.

Sherlock: Good.Now do the disclaimer.

Natsu,Gray and Happy: Sherlock-chan does not own Fairy Tail but the characters Sasha and other characters that are not featured in the manga of Fairy Tail are her own. Yui is from SAO so she doesn't own her either.

Sherlock: Yes there are going to be more characters but I will introduce them later so please be patient. That's all minna bye for now!


	5. Jealousy( Chapter Five Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha (l/n) has just found herself in Fairy Tail. But with the help of her guild mates discovers her abilities.  
> Natsu Dragoneel like Sasha but know it would be pointless to ask her out because there is someone else who has her heart.  
> Gray Fullbuster is trying to hold himself together but he keeps becoming undone be Sasha and her sass.  
> But when Sasha boyfriend is suddenly resurrected from the dead will the boys stop competing for her affections and help her get home or will their fights destroy the girl they love? And will Sasha be able to bring her boyfriend back from the dead a second time,but in our world?
> 
>  
> 
> (This takes place after the grand magic games and the dragon incident.There will be NaLu, Grvia and all Fairy Tail couples just be patient)
> 
> Started:8/26/14  
> Ended:XXXXXX

Chapter Five 

Part One

Jealousy

Natsu POV ( Surprise!)

When I saw the tears running down Sasha's face I felt something snap.I know that happens when I saw one of my friends or guild mates hurt or crying but this time was different. I just wanted to take her away from everything and see her smile and laugh again,but I could tell from the way Sasha was looking at the exceed that she wouldn't leave it. So what should I do? I thought Oh I know! So I hugged her. It felt so right at that moment, holding Sasha in my arms until Popsicle joined in, but everyone else joined in too so I guess it was OK. But I wanted her to know I cared about her so I said " Don't give up. Please don't give up." When she stopped crying I reluctantly let her go ,but when she smiled the world turned from 50 shades of grey back to color. What's happening to me!? Am I falling in love?

Grays POV ( Your Welcome)

When I saw Sasha crying I just wanted to take away the pain anyway I could. But when Natsu hugged Sasha some thing just snapped. I just wanted to kill Natsu and take her somewhere away from everyone else and love here like no one had ever done before. It took almost all my will power not to follow this new instinct, but part of me helped. I call it my voice of reason. It said that Sasha would want to stay right near the exceed and wouldn't want to leave it til it got better. So I did the only I could do, I wrapped her in a hug like Natsu had done. What is this girl doing to me? I thought. I think I'm falling hard. Really hard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock: Finally I finished! You two are hard than five books put together!

Natsu&Gray: Hey!

Sherlock: Tell the truth shame the devil

Soon to be announced characters: Do you have a problem with her writing?

Gray: NO!

Natsu: YES!

Sherlock: What's your problem with part one Natsu?

Natsu:You told them my crush!

Sherlock: *face palm* That was the point!

Gray: For once I agree with Fire Breath.

Sherlock: *death glare*If you two bakas don't SHUT UP in the next five seconds I'll call Mira and Erza and ask them to serve your heads on a silver platter! Now SHUT UP!

Gray&Natsu:*cowering* Yes ma'm

Gray:* whispers* Lets run for it.

Natsu:Good idea Popsicle.

Gray:*whispers*One, two* yells* THREE!

Sherlock:*grabs them by the ears and drags the boys away*Honestly,if your going to try and escape keep your voice down! *shakes head* Bakas. Bye everyone see you in part two!

Natsu:Help! See you next time

Gray: Yeah if we live to see it. OW! Watch the rocks Sherlock-chan!

Sherlock: Shut up you two. Bye my fairies. I hope it's ok if I call you that. Any way Bye.:P


	6. Jealousy( Chapter Five Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy( Chapter Five Part 1)

Chapter Five 

Part One

Jealousy

Natsu POV ( Surprise!)

When I saw the tears running down Sasha's face I felt something snap.I know that happens when I saw one of my friends or guild mates hurt or crying but this time was different. I just wanted to take her away from everything and see her smile and laugh again,but I could tell from the way Sasha was looking at the exceed that she wouldn't leave it. So what should I do? I thought Oh I know! So I hugged her. It felt so right at that moment, holding Sasha in my arms until Popsicle joined in, but everyone else joined in too so I guess it was OK. But I wanted her to know I cared about her so I said " Don't give up. Please don't give up." When she stopped crying I reluctantly let her go ,but when she smiled the world turned from 50 shades of grey back to color. What's happening to me!? Am I falling in love?

Grays POV ( Your Welcome)

When I saw Sasha crying I just wanted to take away the pain anyway I could. But when Natsu hugged Sasha some thing just snapped. I just wanted to kill Natsu and take her somewhere away from everyone else and love here like no one had ever done before. It took almost all my will power not to follow this new instinct, but part of me helped. I call it my voice of reason. It said that Sasha would want to stay right near the exceed and wouldn't want to leave it til it got better. So I did the only I could do, I wrapped her in a hug like Natsu had done. What is this girl doing to me? I thought. I think I'm falling hard. Really hard.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock: Finally I finished! You two are hard than five books put together!

Natsu&Gray: Hey!

Sherlock: Tell the truth shame the devil

Soon to be announced characters: Do you have a problem with her writing?

Gray: NO!

Natsu: YES!

Sherlock: What's your problem with part one Natsu?

Natsu:You told them my crush!

Sherlock: *face palm* That was the point!

Gray: For once I agree with Fire Breath.

Sherlock: *death glare*If you two bakas don't SHUT UP in the next five seconds I'll call Mira and Erza and ask them to serve your heads on a silver platter! Now SHUT UP!

Gray&Natsu:*cowering* Yes ma'm

Gray:* whispers* Lets run for it.

Natsu:Good idea Popsicle.

Gray:*whispers*One, two* yells* THREE!

Sherlock:*grabs them by the ears and drags the boys away*Honestly,if your going to try and escape keep your voice down! *shakes head* Bakas. Bye everyone see you in part two!

Natsu:Help! See you next time

Gray: Yeah if we live to see it. OW! Watch the rocks Sherlock-chan!

Sherlock: Shut up you two. Bye my fairies. I hope it's ok if I call you that. Any way Bye.:P


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5

Part 2

You Want To Join The Guild?

Sasha POV

It's been a week since Yui came in to Fairy Tail and she still has not woken up. Wendy said that she would take a lot more time then I did since I had a more resistant body, bit still didn't change the fact that she was in a coma.

I had refused to leave the infirmary and paced the length to keep my levels low or when I was trying to find answers to the many questions that came into my head almost daily. How did she get here? Who sent us? Why are we here? Is anyone else from home coming? Is there a way to bring HIM back? These questions constantly plagued me everyday and with each passing day it got worse. Lucy and the others tried to talk sense in to me but their attempts were meet with sheer stubbornness.

I was pacing the length again when my ears caught the faintest change in sound. I listened intently for the source. I found the source almost instantly, thanks to dragon slayer hearing. Yui's heart beat and breathing had changed just enough that she might be waking up. I rushed to her bedside, praying that my ears weren't playing tricks on me. Yui eyes fluttered open and she stared at me for a second then she spoke. I sear I've never been more happy to a voice in my life.

"Mommy?" my eyes fill with tears of joy as I looked at a slightly sleepy exceed.

"Yui. Thank God. Your awake. Thank God."I burst into tears and hugged her. I was just so happy to see her awake agian I hadn't paid attention to the noise I was making until the door burst open. My head whipped up to see who had nearly broken the door, and guess who did it? Natsu. Lucy, Erza, Gray amd Happy, who was on Natsu's head, were all behind him looking worried.

"We heard crying, what's going on?" Lucy asked. I moved slightly, and Yui's terrified face was seen. Happy stared at Yui in pure shock. My guess was that he was starring at her golden green eyes amd becoming hypnotize. I smiled when I looked at Yui, who was starring at Happy and BLUSHING.

"They llllliiiiiikkkkeeeee each other!" Lucy said devilishly. Yui blushed and looked up at me. Instead of giving comfort I just playfully bounced my eyebrows at her. Yui let out a mew of embarrassment and hide herself in my hair while I laughed at her childish behavior.

"Everyone meet Yui,my cat. Yui this is Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. They're my friends and have been taking care of me." Each respective person did something to identify themselves then smiled at Yui. She smiled nervous at each person then looked up at me.

"Mommy, what happened to you? Why did you disappear almost a week ago and how am I speaking English!?" I laughed. "You can speak English now because here you are exceed, a species that has a cat form but can speak English or any other language of their choice. As for what happened to me, I have no idea."

"Well now that she is awake will you finally come out the infirmary?"Gray asked.I nodded. "I say you guys sneak us out so we can make a dramatic entrance tomorrow." Yui's eyes brightened at that thought and she nodded.

"I don't see why we can't do that,"Erza said smiling. The others nodded and started to plan how to get Yui and me out of the guild without anyone noticing.

"Sasha, do you mind staying at my house for the time being?" Lucy asked." No, not at all. You ok with it Yui?"

"What ever you want to do Mommy."

"Then it's settled. The plan fairly simple. Happy will take you to my apartment by flying out the window. While your doing that we'll go tell Wendy that Yui's awake and at my place. Sound good?" I nodded then looked at Happy "Are you sure you can carry us?"

"Aye Sir!"

I laughed "Alright, we can leave as soon as I'm packed. Lucy do you have the dress I asked you to get for when Yui woke up?"

"Here you go,"Lucy said as she handed me a small bag. I pulled out a simple forest green dress that had frilly skirt Yui's eyes lite up when she saw the outfit, and she turned to me.

"It's mine?" I nodded "Thank you, thank you,thank you!!!"Yui said happily as she took the dress. "Now,all males need to leave to give some privacy to my cat unless you want to be turned in to dragon chow by morning." The boys smiled and left the infirmary while Lucy helped Yui in to the dress and I packed up all my tech and the cloths that I had been borrowing from Lucy.

"Done!" Lucy called as she turned Yui to the full length mirror on one side of the room. I walked over to see the result and gasped. Yui looked like a princess with the green dress bringing out the gold in her eyes and making her black with streaks of white fur look as soft as silk.

"Yui... you look amazing!"

Erza nodded "A good choice of color and style Lucy."

"Thanks Erza! Do you like the look Sasha-chan?"

"Like it! I love it! Thank you Lucy."

"It was nothing."

"Well I'm finished packing so call the boys in," Erza nodded and walked to the door after a few seconds the boys filed in. Happy looked at Yui and I could swear I saw hearts appear in his eyes. I looked at Lucy to see her reaction. She sent me a mischievous smile, then turned to the boys. "Alright, did anyone tell Wendy that Yui is awake?" the boys nodded. "And did you tell her the plan?" "Aye,"Happy said then turned to Yui and me. "Ready?"

I looked at Yui who nodded and said, "When ever your ready Happy."

I picked up Yui and set her on my shoulder. We walked over to the window and opened it. A warm breeze went in to the room and Happy wrapped his tail around my waist gently as his wings spread. Hearing Yui gasp I smile reassuringly at her."Here we go!" and Happy jumped out the window, taking us with him. At first we looked like we might crash, but Happy pulled upwards and we head for the large river that cut through Magnolia. (A/N SORRY IF I SPELLED IT WRONG!!!!!) I gasped and pulled out my phone and took a quick picture to send to Ian and Mom. I should send this to Tessa and Amber too! They would be SO jelly!!! That's when it hit me. MY FRIENDS DIDN'T KNOW WHERE I WAS OR WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS (in other words HELL) WAS HAPPENING TO ME!!!! I AM THE WORST FRIEND EVER!!!!!!

"We're here!" I blinked as we came through Lucy's apartment window.

"Thanks Happy. Can you do tell the others we are here?"

"AYE," he flow through the window and disappeared. I turned to Yui who look slightly sad at Happy leaving so soon. I just smiled and looked around the small apartment. It look the exact same way as it did in the anime no changes. I put my bag on the couch and looked around the cozy space. It looked d exactly like how it did in the anime so I wandered around a bit. I was just about to enter the kitchen when I heard the door open.

"SASHA! IT'S US!" Natsu yelled as he walked into the living room. "I'm over here idiot, " I said as I walked in to room. Natsu look slightly angry at being called an idiot, but I just smiled. That's Natsu for you. Lucy, Erza, Happy and Gray came in at that exact moment I called Natsu an idiot, which caused Gray to grin and Lucy and Erza to smile slightly. Happy, who was standing next to Lucy, just shook his head. Lucy clapped her hands together and said," Since Sasha is now well enough and isn't being a stubborn pig, why not do something to celebrate?"

There was a murmur of ascent from the rest and I thought for a second. What should we do? Oh!

"I want to go shopping, then get dinner."

"Sounds good to me! Sasha, I'll pay for your things," Lucy said happily. I nodded and said," I'll pay you back after I get my own house."

So we spent the day shopping for clothes, shoes, a few magic items then had dinner at a local restaurant before we each headed home. Lucy and I had each a pair of boots and a set of earrings. I had also chosen mostly jeans, shorts, t-shirts, and several leather jackets. (Just to let you know she's a tomboy.) Lucy had bought more skirts and low cut shirts. 

I flopped onto the couch as we walked into the apparent. "I swear next time we go shopping we are kicking all males off the guest list." Lucy laughed as she walked towards her room. She came out of her bed room carrying several blankets and pillows. She made one bed on the sofa and one on her reading chair. "After you've changed you can sleep where you want."

"Thanks Lucy, I think I'll change now because I am exhausted!" I headed to her bathroom and changed into a tank top and shorts. When I came out I found Yui had beat me to the punch. She was sleeping soundly in the chair. I chuckled and slid into to the blankets on the couch. Tomorrow I'll tell my friends everything, I thought before sleep took my mind.

I woke the next morning to find something warm wrapped around my waist. I tried to pry it off but it just tightened its grip. I know who it was and when I got out of this he was going to get an ear full. I took a deep breath and yelled, "NATSU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!!!!!!" Natsu let out a small yell as he fell, face first, to floor. Lucy ran into the room from her bedroom with Happy on her heels. She burst out laughing when she saw me giving Natsu a death glare that could have made kings tremble on their thrones. Of course he didn't notice because he was too busy rubbing the back of his head. Why was Natsu in my bed? I thoughts he liked Lucy? Well I will talk to him about it later. I pointed to the door and said three words, "Get Out! NOW!"

Natsu and Happy took one look at my face and ran for the door. I smiled and turned to Lucy who was still giggling,

"I cook, you clean?" Lucy nodded and I headed to the kitchen. I found something that look like a fridge and opened it. Inside was eggs and a packet of bacon. I pulled out a skillet and turned on the fire lacrama. With in five minutes the bacon was done and the eggs were almost finished. We ate quickly and I tool a turn in the bathroom. After a quick bath I put on a pair of jeans,a dark blue tank top plus my leather jacket and combat boots. I grabbed my electronics bag and pulled my long,dark brown hair into a pony tail whole we waited for Yui to finish in the bathroom. Lucy nodded in approval and we head to the guild. I was really nervous because I wanted everyone to like me. "How big is the guild now?"

"We've gotten at least 100 new member since the Grand Magic Games and ever day more keep coming." Well that was quick. We reached to guild hall and I hesitated before we entered. Lucy gave me an encouraging smile and opened the doors. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bar where Mira and Kinana were serving drinks.

"Hey Lucy, who is this?" Mira asked, smiling. "Mira, Kinana meet Sasha and Yui, they're friends of mine. Sasha you know who they are."

"Nice to meet you Mira Jane, Kinana. Yui and I were wondering if I could join the guild?"

"Of course, but you have to show us your magic first."

Well that wasn't in the anime. But OK!

"Sure." I stepped back from the bar and concentrate. "Water Dragon Roar!" water burst from my mouth in a concentrate stream and almost touched the ceiling. That got everyone's attention. All the guild was looking straight at me and whispers came from every corner of the room. I took a depth breath and did another attack "Sky Dragon Roar!!"

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!!"

"Earth Dragon Roar!!" Gasped were heard all over the guild as I performed each attack but I was far from done with my surprises.

"Sirens Scream!!!" Unearthly music filled the guild hall and people clapped their hands over their ear. I focused my magic energy on my next few attacks I had planned.

"Portas!!!"A small black sand vortex appeared and spit out a small Ancient Egyptian necklace. I put that in my pocket and focused on my final attack. "Heavens Orb!" a golden orb off light encased me then disappeared. Mira grabbed something from under the bar and gestured for me to come closer. I stepped closer to the bar and Mira pulled out the mark stamp and said "Where do you want your mark?"

I thought for a moment then took off my jacket,"My right shoulder please and I would like it in light blue."

Mira pressed the stamp to my shoulder then pulled it away. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Just then Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy  
pushes through the small crowd that encircled us. "Welcome to the guild!" said Erza and the boys nodded in agreement. "Yui is your exceed then?" Mira asked. I nodded and Yui looked a little nervous about all the attention she was getting. I smiled as everyone lined up to meet me,asking about how I knew so many types of magic and what my past was. I could not tell them everything so I had to lie about most of it, but I could see I would make plenty of friends. I hope when it's time to go home they will understand my reasons for not telling them.

\----------------------------------------

Sherlock: I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER!   
Minna please forgive me for taking FOREVER on this. If God put more hour in a day I would have done this sooner. Anyway MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! I will work on the next chapter as soon as I can. Choa!


End file.
